1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a planar high angle degree line generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some applications require a curtain of illumination to be provided on a user, e.g., to detect motion, recognize gestures, and so forth. In order to accurately process the information about the user, a fair amount of power may be required to illuminate the user. Thus, diffusers may be employed to insure uniform and safe illumination with sufficient power. Existing planar line generators are typically limited to about 100 degrees, with extreme roll off with increasing angle. There are effective limitations due to Snell's law for refractive diffusers and obliquity for diffractive diffusers that curtail projected power at angles above about 50 degrees off axis, i.e., along the optical axis, e.g., for a total angular extent of 100 degrees.